


Loss of Virginity

by justaWayhaughter



Category: wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Other, Smut, Strap-Ons, Violence, Virginity
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaWayhaughter/pseuds/justaWayhaughter
Summary: While BBD is investigating a serial killer case, Nicole is in danger. During the investigation, many sensitive and intimate information appear on the officer. English is not my mother tongue. So I just write the summary in English. I suggest the translator for the rest. This is my first fic, do not mind if you did not like it.





	1. 1. fejezet

  
**A szüzesség elvesztése**

  1. fejezet



Nicolenak sok rémes esete volt, amivel foglalkoznia kellett, aki egy Purgatory városába jött és elfogadta a Sheriff helyettesi állást, de minden esetben közülük közülük borzasztották el leginkább. 2 _hete folyamatosan újabb és újabb áldozatokról kap jelentést, az elme vérfagyasztó._ _Azóta_ alig alszik, és csak egy file-okat bújja, hogy összefüggések találjon. A nyomás nagy, mert egy gyilkos szabadon van, aki fiatal lányokat rabol el, és megcsonkítja a testüket. Tegnapi nap kapta meg a 3. áldozatról szóló jelentést. Feszült és _lázasan_ dolgozik az ügyön. Ahogy mélyebbre és mélyebbre veti magát az ügyben, egyre inkább felismeri, hogy ez már nem egy Purgatóriumi Rendőrség kompetencia köre. E _nnek érdekében_ összeszed minden iratot, és aktát, ami az ügyekkel kapcsolatos és bejárja egy már jól ismert irodába, egy még inkább ismert személyekhez.

\- A lányokat elrabolja, kivérezteti. De előtte még meg is kínozza, hogy a vér biokémiai jellege megváltozzon ??? Mii? Mi értelme ennek? - kérdezte zavartan Wynonna, felnézve Nicole jelentéseről, amelyet olvasott.

\- Ilyenkor az áldozat szervezeténél egy félelem hatására nő az adrenalin termelés. Gyanítom, a vérüket el fogyasztja, így az íze miatt teheti azt amit tesz. - mondja Nicole.

\- Bruttó, - undorodik Wynonna.-

\- Oké, mit tudunk még az esetekről nagyvonalakon? - kérdezte Dolls.

\- Készítettem elemzést az áldozatokról. Mind a 3 lány a 10-es évei végén járt. Az első áldozat 16 éves, a második 17, és a harmadik pedig 19 éves. A szem, a haj és a bőrszín mindháromnál más volt. Szóval nem konkrét típusú és korra koncentrált az elkövető. A lányok között nem volt kapcsolat. Nem jártak ugyanabba az iskolába, nem űztek még csak hasonló hobbikra vagy sportra. Az elrablás helye más. Az elsőt egy szülői házból rabolták el. A második vásárlásból hazafelé este a parkolóból. A harmadikat a 78-as útról, menet közben, az áldozat autója hátrahagyva. Az elrablás után minden áldozatot 12 órával később már holtan találtak. Sokuknál nem jelentették még az eltűnésüket sem, mert ilyen rövid idő telt el az elrablásuktól számítva. Ahogy említve, az áldozatok között nincs semmilyen kapcsolat, kivéve a testalkatukat,

\- Egy boncolási jegyzőkönyvből kiderül, hogy nemi erőszak nem történt. - Azt kérdezte, hogy a Dolls lapozgatva a boncolási jegyzőkönyvet.

\- Ez van értelme - mondta Waverly és ráncolta a szemét, mint aki kutatja a memóriájában a kapcsolható adatokat. - Wyatt dolgozott hasonló _ügyön_ . 2 embert elítélt, mert 12 szűzlányt raboltak el, és itták a _vérüket_ . Várjatok egy pillanatra - felpattant egy székről, és egy laptopja elé ült. - Digitalizáltam az összes aktámat Wyattról és minden visszatérőről. - 1 perc alatt talált keresett ügyet, és irányított egy laptopot a csoport felé. A képen egy újságcikk látható, két férfival. Mindkettő erősen borostás, és csapozott hajú, mogorva arccal bámulva a kamerába. - Ez egy két ember rabolt el 12 lányt, akit meggyilkolt és megitta a vérét. Nemi erőszak nem tudom, hogy _történt-e_ , mert egy korabeli szétválasztási eljárásokban nem alkalmazhattak mindent. De nagyon hasonlít ez a helyzet. És nézzétek az életkorokat. Mintha minden elrablással idősebbet és idősebbet kimentett volna ki, mint most.

A cikk olvasásából egy határozott kísértés húzza ki a csapat tagjait.   
-Beléphet! -szólni fel Dolls az ajtóban állót.

Nedley Sheriff lépett be az irodába egy köteg aktával és kezében.   
-Haught! Egy szóra! - és intett a fejével, hogy kint akar vele beszélni.

Nicole határozottan bólintott a Sheriff irányába és követte, majd bezárták maguk mögött az ajtót.

Waverly visszafordult a laptop felé. -Nicennek igaza van, ez tényleg egy BBD ügy. Meg kell oldanunk minél hamarabb, több lány nem halhat meg.

-Nem kislány! Ez az én terepem, és ha megtudom, melyik rohabb csinálta ezt, kivételes utat kap vissza egy pokolba - mondta Wynonna lengetve a Peacemakert.   
Pár perc múlva Nicole visszatért egy BBD irodába nagyon gondterhelt arccal.

-Nic? Mi baj? Mit mondott Nedley? -kérdezte Waves.

Nicole lecsapta az ügyirat aktát az asztalra. Ma reggel még egy lányt találtak egy 66-os út melletti erdőben, 15 mérföldnyire. - mondta dühösen.

Dolls felpattant - Menjünk! -mondta határozottan és összeszedte a felszerelését.   
\- Wynonna, Nicole és én elmegyünk egy helyszínre. Waverly és Jeremy egy cikkből álló fotók alapján futtassatok az arcfelismerő rendszerünkön egy keresést. Hívjátok át Doc-ot, hátha megismeri őket, vagy ismer olyat, aki tudja, hol találjuk őket. - adta az utasításokat Dolls. A csapat minden tagja bólintással veszi tudomásul a feladatát és elindultak.

Wynonna elfordult és egy szájára tette a kezét.

-Mondtam, hogy kenj egy kis vaport az orrod alá. És tartsd a protokollt Earp, a bűnügyi helyszínen vagy a fenébe - mondja Dolls bosszúsan.

\- Bocs, én pont hiányoztam a "hogyan közelítünk meg egy bűnügyi helyszínt" órától a nyomozó képzőben. -mondta fintorogva Wynonna.

\- Hagyd Wyn, csak gyere utánam. - tette vállára kezét Nicole biztatóan és támogatva barátját.

A környék sok bámészkodó polgári volt, de szerencsére a holtest állapotát és helyzetét nem láthatta az erdő sűrű aljnövényzete miatt.

-Ki talált rá egy testre? - kérdezte Nicole az egy kollégáját.

Ott van, a legtöbb beszél Billyvel. Vadászni jött ki ma reggel az erdőbe, és egy kutyája akadt rá a testre. -mondta egy tiszt.

-Azonosították már egy lányt? - kérdezte Nicole.

\- Még nem. Papírokat nem találtam egy teszt közelében. Eltűnést pedig még nem jelentettek.

-A orvos mit mond, mióta halott? - kérdezte Dolls-

Hallva a kérdést, elöépett az orvos a holttesttől.

Egy tesztállapotból számolom kb. 5 órája lehet halott. És egy sérüléseit szemrevéve ugyanolyanok, mint egy hullaházban a másik 3 lány. De biztosat majd egy boncolás után tudok mondani.

Dolls és Nicole bólintott a orvos felé, majd elhagyták beszélni.

\- Ez aggasztó. Olyan, mint egy sorozatgyilkos. 3 naponta elrabol és öl. -mondja Nicole és gondterhelten vakarta a nyakát.

\- Oké, és miért 3 naponta? Miért most kezd el elölni? Kérdezte Wynonna.

-Túl sok odgovoraszolatlan kérdés. Menjünk vissza az irodába, hátha Waverly és Jeremy többé már jutottak el. Arra a két visszaadót kell koncentrálnunk, ők az első számú gyanúsítottak. Egyelőre nem adnak ki információkat egy sajtónak, és nem tájékoztatják a civileket, nem akarunk pánikot kelteni.

 A BBD irodája Jeremy és Waves egy arcfelismerő alkalmazást hajtott végre a gépen. Mindketten egy monitort bámulták mereven, reménykedve, hogy kiad egy eredményt, vagy egy találatot a rendszer.

-Héj, Jeremy! Szerinted mi alapján döntik el az ártatlanság tényét? Mármint, honnan tudhatják ezek a visszaantók egy nőről-helyesbítésként megrázza a fejét-mármint egy lányt, hogy még szűz? -kérdezte aggodalommal Waverly.

\- Nem tudom, de én nem igazán értem a nőkhöz, szóval a legjobb személy kérdezted - poénkodott Jeremy. - De miért kérdezed? 

-Sak gondolkozom, hogy ki jöhet még szóba. A legtöbb, hogy megvan a 4. áldozat, biztos fenik a foguk az 5.-re. És ha követik az elrablási mintát, csak állítom össze az agyamban a lehetséges áldozatok. -elemzett Waverly.

\- A 3. áldozat 19 éves volt, egy mai gondolom, ha követik a mintát, még idősebb. Egy mai lányokból kiindulva nem hiszem, hogy magasabbra tudják tolni korhatart - Jeremy kuncogott.

\- Ez komoly dolog Jeremy! - szólt szigorúan Waverly. Itt fiatal lányok haltak meg! Ez nem vicc! Viszont a látásod helyénvaló. Az 1800-as években nem volt egyedi és 20 évesen járó szűz nő, mai korban viszont. Hmm, hacsak ... ..- merengett el Waverly.

\- Hacsak? -kérdezett vissza Jeremy.

\- Semmi, hülyeség ... felejtsd el! -megrázta a fejét Waves, mintha el akarná vele űzni egy rossz gondolatot.

Ekkor jelzett egy gépet, és két embert adott ki a programnak.

-Megvan! - kiáltott Jeremy. - és adatok ír. Megvan az utolsó ismert cím. Bár ez a dátum még 1923-ban.

Ekkor beléptek az irodába Dolls, Wynonna és Nicole.

-Kérlek, Mond hullámok, hogy találatok valamit. Legalább legyen valami jó hír mai napra.- mondja Wynonna.

\- Jó hír. Találat van az arcfelismerő rendszerben. 1923-as adatok, hátha tudjuk vele kezdeni valamit. - mondta Waverly.

-Oké, lássuk azt a címet! - mondta Dolls.

Egy csapat SUV-ban ült egy erdő közelében a kis földes úton parkolva. Egy megfigyelt házból 1 mérföldre volt, ami egy kis, 50 négyzetméteres faház volt, eléggé lelakott állapotban. Biztonságos távolságban parkoltak, gyalogosan észrevétlenül megközelíthetők lakást. A rajongói babák kiosztják a pozíciókat a csoporttagok között. Jeremy az autóban maradt és drón segítségével állandó helyzetjelentést adott a terepről és az esetleges mozgásról a ház körül. Waverly egy házon kívül maradt puskával, míg a babák, Wynonna és Nicole behatoltak egy lakásba.

 

Dolls határozottan rúgta be az ajtót és belépett a házba. Követte Nicole és Wynonna. Maga a ház belül hasonló állapotban van, mint kívül, szegényes és kopott bútorzattal. A bejárati ajtó egy nagyobb nappaliba nyílt, amely még 3 helyiség csatlakozott. Egy szoba, egy konyharész, és egy fürdőszoba. 1 helyet találtak egy nappaliban egy asztalnál ülve. Azonnal tüzet nyitottak mind Dolls és Nicole. De csak ők, hogy azonosítani tudják később. A babák fejét lőtte, így a földre esett eszméletlenül. Nicole odalépett és azonosítani próbálta.

-Nem az, akit keresünk! - kiáltotta.

Ekkor még 3 visszatérő lépett ki a szobából. Lefegyverezve a csapatot. Babák harcolt, de 2-en leszorították a földre. Wynonna lefagyott, mert Nicole fejét fegyvert tartott a harmadik felszólítva Wynonnát, hogy eldobja a békességet és ne mozduljon, vagy lelövi Nicolet.

Waverly meghallotta a bent történt, berontott a szobába, lövő állásba tartva a puskát.

-Tedd le a fegyvert! - kiáltotta Waverly és Nicole mögött álló férfinak.

\- Tedd le te vagy kiloccsantom a kis barátnőd agyát! - kiáltotta vissza egy férfi.

\- Ne merészeld! Wynonna azonnal egy pokolra küld! - kiabálta Waverly.

Az egyik felállt Dollsról, akit a földre nyomtak. - Egy pillanat Dave! -csak nem bántanál ilyen különleges hölgyet? - mondta egy férfi mániákus vigyor közeledve Nicolehozhoz. -Hát nem éreztem, milyen egyedi kincs van a kezeid között? -mondta az egy férfi a másiknak.

-Miről beszélsz? -mondta Nicole szemöldökét ráncolva. Persze tudta, hogy mire céloz, ahogy Waverly is. És Waverly válasza megkérdezte, hogyan érzik meg ezek a revenantok az érintetlen lányt.

Egy férfi oda lépett Nicolehoznak, és az orrát egy nyakához tompított mélyen beleszagolt. Nicole egy rémülettől megmerevedett és egy szemét összeszorítva undorral fogadta a testi érintkezést a férfitól.

-Nem merj hozzá érni te rohadék! - Kiabálta Waverly magából kikészített és egy puskát a férfi irányába lendítve.

-Ilyet 100 éve nem éreztem! Te kislány igazán különleges vagyok. Ahogy érzem, téged a férfi még csak csókolni se csókolt, és a korod ... -mondta egy férfi, és egy kéjes mosollyal elterült az arcán.

Nicole félelemmel nézett Wynonnára és Dollsára. De ugyanakkor elpirult az intim információtól, amit megtudtak róla barátai. Persze ő volt Wynonna legjobb barátja, de nem akart senkivel ennyire személyes tényt megosztani magával, kivéve a barátnőjét. Aki tudta, és már Jeremyvel folytatott beszélgetésekor félt a ténytől. De a legtöbb itt van, nem kendőzhetik el a problémát, kiderült, hogy milyen módszerekkel dolgozták ezt a kijátszót, és kiderült, hogy lehet egy következő áldozatuk. Waverly tudta, ha nem találnak valami menekülési utat a helyzetből, a barátnője lesz egy következő áldozatuk.

\- Adhatnál egy kis kóstolót, hogy ízlesz majd nekem. Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok! - mondta mámorosan egy férfi. És egy utolsó mondás érkezett, előre megcsinálta a kést, amivel felhajtotta Nicole halálát, és azonnal húzta el a vérét. Nicole felsikált a fájdalomra, és megpróbálta elkapni a kezét, de a visszaadása erősebb volt, és a szájába emelte és elkezdte szopogatni a vérét belőle. Két szívás után megváltozott egy szeme pirosra, és elvette Nicole kezét a szájából, amit vastagon festett a nővére. - Nagyon ízlik. Igazi kuriózum kislány! Alig várom, hogy igyak belőle! - mondta egy férfi.

Nicole érezte, hogy cselekednie kell, vagy a barátai és a barátnője szeme láttára vereztetik ki. Dühös lett egy gondolattól, nem tudta mit tenni érzéseit. Félelmet kellett volna inkább éreznie, de egy megaláztatás és az a tudat, hogy a barátai és a barátnője előtt akarják végre a dühöt és a mérget adott már egy nagy vérmérsékletéhez.

-Ha azt hiszi, ehetsz a véremből, nagyon nagyot tévedsz! - kiabálta egy vörös hajú nő. Hátralépett egyet és fejjel hátrakasintva eltörte a mögötte álló férfi orrát. De nem volt elég gyors, hogy meneküljön és mellette álló férfi egy falhoz lökte Nicolet, aki eszméletlenül esett a földre. Waverly tüzet nyitott a férfiakra. Wynonna felkapta a Peacmakertet, és lőtt egy férfira, aki Dollst fogta a földön. Egy másik két férfi kiugrott az ablakon és elszaladtak az erdőbe. Wnonna lőtt utánuk, és ordított mérgében mikor elvesztette a célpontokat. Waverly és Dolls felhúzta az eszméletlen Nicolehozot. A baba megvizsgálta az életét, bólintott Waverlynek, hogy van pulzusa.

-Gyerünk! Menjünk utánuk! El fognak tűnni! -kiabálta Wynonna Dollsnak.

-Később Earp! Gyorsak, és ismerik az erdőt. Nem veszélyeztem több emberem! Szólj Jeremynek, hozza a kocsit. Kórházba kell vinnünk Nicolet. Nagyon vérzik a karján.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2\. fejezet

 

Waves, Wynonna és Dolls a kórház várótermében ülnek. Waves 5 percenként felpattan és a ICU ajtajához lép, az ablakán belesve. Reménykedett, hátha lát valamit, vagy kijön egy orvos.  
-Nem hiszem el!- mondta dühösen a fiatal nő. – Mi tart ilyen sokáig?!  
-Biztos nemsokára jön egy orvos és felvilágosít Nicole állapotáról. –mondta Dolls.  
-Baby girl nem jön hamarabb, csak mert ott lógsz az ajtóban –oktatja ki Wynonna.  
Ekkor érkezik a sheriff, akit időközben értesítettek arról, hogy a helyettese megsérült.  
-Mi történt?-kérdezte a sheriff, és Dolls felé fordult.  
-Rajtaütést szerveztünk és Haught megsérült. – vázolta a helyzetet tömören Dolls.  
-Igen, azt látom! Meg kell mondjam, nem tetszik ez nekem, hogy az egyéni akcióiba bevonja a helyettesem. Engem pedig nem informálnak. - mondta bosszúsan a sheriff.  
-Sheriff!-szólította meg Waverly a tisztet.- Megtaláltuk azokat a férfiakat, akik felelősek a lányok haláláért.  
-És hol vannak most?- kérdezte Nedley.  
-Elvesztettük őket. Így sérült meg Haught.- mondta csalódottan Wynonna.  
-Tudnia kell, hogy a következő célpontjuk Haught tiszt. A férfiak felfigyeltek rá és fenyegették. – mondta Dolls.  
Wynonna felált és Nedley elé lépett. – Úgy gondoljuk, hogy veszélyben van. Elvinnénk a tanyára magunkkal, csak ott lesz biztonságban, míg el nem kapjuk azokat a rohadékokat. – mondta a sheriffnek Wynonna.  
-Ezek szerint olyan fajta emberek a felelősek….-állapította meg a sheriff.  
Wynonna válaszát egy orvos hiúsította meg.  
-Üdv! Dr. Brandon vagyok, Ms. Haught kezelő orvosa. Ki Ms. Haught hozzátartozója? –kérdezte az orvos és szeme a váróteremben lévőkön kutatott.  
-Én vagyok!- lépett előre Waverly.  
Az orvos méregette a nőt és ráncolta a szemöldökét. –Milyen kapcsolatban áll Ms. Haught-al? Látta a lány zavart reakcióját a kérdésre, az orvos elkezdte fellapozni az aktát, amit a kezében tartott. – Itt egy Waverly Earp nevű személy van megadva, mint sűrgősségi kapcsolattartó.  
-Én vagyok Waverly Earp!-mondta határozottan a lány.  
-Rendben Ms. Earp. Ms. Haught állapota stabil. A bal alkarján a vágást 7 öltéssel elláttuk. A fejét ért trauma hatására a megnyílt fejbőrt 4 öltéssel zártuk. Agyrázkódása van és 2 bordája megrepedt a jobb oldalán. A fájdalmaira kapott erős fájdalomcsillapítót. Bemehet hozzá, ha akar.  
-Igen, igen. Szeretnék. –mondta a lány.  
-Én vissza megyek az állomásra, értesítsenek a változásokról. – bólintott a nők felé a tiszt és elment.  
A két nővér belépett a kórházi szobába, amiben csak egy ágy volt és néhány gép az ágy mellett. Waverlynek kissé oldalra kellett lépnie, hogy a gépek takarásából megláthassa barátnőjét. Nicole ott feküdt az ágyon a zöld kórházi ruhában, derekáig betakarva. Az amúgy is sápadt bőre most még sápadtabbnak tűnt. Feje jobb oldalán egy kötés volt, a kötés alatt pedig a zúzódott szeme látszódott. A tiszt nem vette észre, hogy a nővérek a szobájába léptek.  
-Hey!-szólt halkan Waverly.  
Nicole a nővérek felé fordította tekintetét és mosoly ült az ajkaira, amikor felismerte a két nőt.  
-Hi!-mondta Nicole álmosan a fájdalomcsillapítóktól. – Mi történt? –kérdezte zavartan.-Ti jól vagytok? Megsérült még valaki? –aggodalmaskodott a tiszt.  
Waverly odalépett a vörös hajú ágyához és nyugtatóan megfogta a kezét, és az arcához emelte.  
-Shhh….ne idegesítsd fel magad baby! Senki sem sérült meg.  
-Az a két férfi…-kezdte Nicole.  
-Elmenekültek, miután megütöttek. –mondta Wynonna.  
-Elcsesztem!- bosszankodott a tiszt.  
-Mind elcsesztük! Nem te tehetsz róla. – nyugtatta Wynonna.  
-Baby! Most beszéltem a sheriffel. Hazaviszünk a tanyára és amíg meg nem találjuk azt a két revenantot, addig velünk maradsz.  
Nicole dühös lett, amiért Waverly a nevében intézkedett a sheriffel.  
-Mi? Miért tetted?  
-Baby! Emlékszel mit mondtak. Veszélyben vagy.  
-Dehogy vagyok! Minek gondolsz? Nem tudok vigyázni magamra? Rendőr vagyok Waverly!- mondta haraggal Nicole.  
-Nem kételkedünk abban, hogy tudsz magadra vigyázni Haught. De nem kockáztathatunk. Legalább Waverlyért kérlek- mondta Wynonna. – Bízz bennünk, oké? Levadásszuk azt a két rohadékot mielőbb. 

 

Másnap délelőtt elengedtél Nicolet a kórházból. Waverly előtte már elment a tiszt lakására és összeszedett néhány ruháját és a macskát, remélve Wynonna türelmét a kis gyömbér iránt. Igazán nem volt sok pakolni valója, mivel a tiszt már szinte berendezkedett Waverly szobájába. A fiatalabb lány a szekrényében elkülönített egy részt barátnőjének.  
A kórházból egyenesen a tanyára vitték Nicolet. Amikor megérkeztek, a vörös hajú hitetlenkedve szállt ki a kocsiból. –Igazán túlzásba viszitek! Azért ilyen fegyveres díszkíséretet se kaphat bárki!- mondta és körbe mutatott Waverly Jeepjére és a SUV-ra, amiből Doc és Dolls szállt ki fegyvert tartva és körbe biztosítva az udvart.  
-Biztosra megyünk baby!-mondta Waverly és felpattant lábujjhegyre, hogy csókot nyomjon barátnője arcára. Nicole jobb szeme még dúzzadt és kék volt, fejéről már levették a nagy kötést, és egy diszkrétebbre cserélték.  
Wynonna előre sietett a házba. Visszakiabált, amikor látta a két szerelmest ölelkezni a tornác előtt. – Gyerünk befelé szerelmes gerlicék!  
Waverly és Nicole váltottak egy pillantást és követték Wynonnát a házba.  
2 héttel később  
-A fenébe! Értsd meg Waverly, be fogok kattanni, ha még egy napot is be kell legyek ide zárva. –kiabálta Nicole és ingerülten rácsapott az asztalra. A konyhában az asztal körül ülők zavartan néztek egymásra. Soha nem látták még, hogy Nicole elvesztette volna valaha az önuralmát. Ő mindig derűs, vidám és mosolygós volt. Munkájában pedig határozott, átgondolt és türelmes. Az elmúlt 2 hétben a csapat szüntelenül kereste azt a 2 revenantot, akik veszélyt jelentettek Nicolera és más lányokra is. Nedley és Dolls keresőosztagot alakított. Doc megmozgatta minden valamit is érő kapcsolatát. De minden munka hiába, mert a keresett férfiakat nem találták. Napról napra jobban fogyott Nicole türelme. – Hívom Nedley-t és szólok neki, hogy holnaptól visszaállok dolgozni-mondta Nicole és felvette a telefont az asztalról.  
\- Nee!-kiabálta Waverly és kikapta a telefont Nicole kezéből.  
-Nem tudsz megállítani! –kiabálta Nicole. –Nézd! –folytatta lágyabb hangon. –Hetek óta keresitek őket. Eltűntek, nem jelentenek már veszélyt. Nem fognak előbújni, csak mert kilépek a tanya határain kívül.  
-Ez nem is rossz ötlet- mondta Wynonna.  
-Mi?—kérdezte egyszerre Jeremy és Waverly.  
-Úgy értem, nem is rossz ötlet, ha elhagyja a tanyát. Használhatnánk csalinak.-adta elő öteltét az örökös.  
-Nem! Szó se lehet róla!-kiabálta Waverly. –Nem kockáztathatjuk az életét csak hogy előcsalogassuk őket. Ha bármi balul sül el, akkor tudjuk hogyan végződik.  
-Bár Wynonna ötlete nem rossz, ennek ellenére én se támogatom. Nem ismerjük a helyzetüket, a képességeiket, a kapcsolataikat. Doc, te kérdezősködtél a kapcsolataid között. Mi van, ha van egy besúgó, aki olyan belső információkat szivárogtat ki, ami komoly veszélybe sodorhatja Haught tisztet. Szóval a jelen felállásban túl kockázatosnak tartom én is.  
-Egyetértek az előttem szólóval.-modta Doc.  
-Rendben, akkor hagyjuk. Csak egy hülye ötlet volt! –védekezett az idősebb Earp. –ezen kívül már csak egy lehetséges, és veszélytelen megoldás van Haughtstuff- mondta vigyorogva Wynonna.  
-Mi? Van még az előzőnél is nagyszerűbb ötleted?- kérdezte gúnyosan Waverly.  
Nicole mereven nézte, szinte rezzenéstelen arccal Wynonnát, aki csak célzatosan mosolygott rá. Majd ugyanolyan érzelemmentes hangon, amilyen az arca volt megszólalt. - Arra céloz a nővéred, hogy alakítsam úgy, hogy már ne le legyek kelendő azoknak a revenantoknak.  
Wynonna ujjait használva csettintett és jelképesen lőtt Nic irányába nyugtázva a feltevését. –Vesémbe látsz Haught!  
Amikor Waverlyben is tudatosult mire célzott a nővére, szájából csak egy szelíd „oh” érkezett. Zavartan nézett Nicole felé, várva a vörös reakcióját.  
Nicole érzelemmentes arca kezdett egyre több dühöt sugárzni. Felpattant a székről és keményen belökte az asztal mellé, majd felviharzott az emeletre.  
-Oké Kislány! Vedd kezedbe a gyeplőt!-mondta Wynonna kacsintva a húgára.  
-Hagyd abba Nonna! Ez nem így működik!-csapta le dühösen a kisebb nő.  
-Hát hogy? Olyan szerelmesek vagytok. Azok a szerelmes szív szemek, vesd be őket. –érvelt Wynonna.  
Waverly dühösen kilépett a konyhából.  
-Hagyd őket Wynonna! Ez az ő dolguk. – mondta Doc.  
-Pfff! Most bezzeg az ő dolguk! Amikor egész éjszaka hallgatom, akkor meg már ….. Dolls félbeszakította.  
-És mi a biztosíték, hogy ha meg is teszi Nicole, akkor véget ér az üldözöttsége?- kérdezte Dolls.  
-Hát mi lenne? Ha megváltozna „úgy”, akkor már nem lenne veszélyben, úgy látom te nem vagy igazán tisztában a női testtel kapcsolatban.- gúnyolódott Wynonna Dolls felé.  
-Nem Earp! Azt mondták férfi által…..  
-Oké, tudod mit?! Feladom. Hagyjuk! Gondolkozzunk inkább azon, melyik területet nem néztük még át. Nem tűnhettek el, és nem is hagyhatták el Purgatory-t. Itt kell lenniük valahol, csak valami nagyon tuti búvóhelyet találtak. Dolls feltette a térképet az asztalra és a csapat ott maradt tagjai rávetették tekintetüket.  
Nicole a hálószoba ablakában állt. Elhúzta a függönyt, hogy még tisztábban láthassa a tanya mögött elterülő tájat. Elveszett a látványban és a gondolataiban, amiből egy ismerős érintés és kezek rántották ki. Összerezzent, de szinte azonnal beleolvadt az ölelésbe. Waverly a vörös hajú háta mögött állt, és arcát a Nicole hátára szorította.  
-Sajnálom, hogy kiabáltam veled. –kért bocsánatot Nicole.  
-Nem! Én sajnálom! Már megint miattam vagy veszélyben.  
-Baby! Én zsaru vagyok, ha nem ismernélek, akkor se lenne egy átlagos életem. Különben is, ez most nem rólatok szól, hanem arról az életről, amilyet választottam.  
Nicole megfordult és átölelte a barna lányt.  
-Hol jártál? Mikor bejöttem észre se vetted, ezer fényév messze voltak a gondolataid.  
Nicole kissé elfordult az ölelésből, és az ablak felé nézett. –Tudod, szeretem ebből az ablakból a kilátást a tanyára. Innen látom a tavat, az erdőt és csak gyönyörködöm. Még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy milyen szörnyűségek történtek már ezen a földön. Aztán eszembe jut a jelenlegi helyzetünk, és elkeseredem. Itt ülök ölbe tett kézzel. Holott mellettetek lenne a helyem, hogy segítségek. Ez a dolgom.  
-Figyelj, elhiszem, hogy nehéz neked, de adj egy kis időt még nekünk. –kérte Waverly.  
-Hmm, nem tudom. –sóhajtott a vörös lemondóan. –Talán igaza van a nővérednek.  
-Mi? Dehogy Nic! Nem leszel csali, azt nem hagyom, hogy…  
Nicole szembefordult Waverlyvel és mutatóujját gyengéden a barna ajkaira helyezte.  
-Shh, a másik ötletére gondoltam butus. –mosolygott Nicole.  
Waverly zavarában elpirult, és padlóra szegezte a tekintetét. Nicole látva barátnője reakcióját, mutatóujját a barna álla alá helyezve felhúzta tekintetét a sajátjára.  
-Tudom, hogy kényelmetlen vagy ezzel a…  
-Én? Nic, baby! Én nem….én csak. –Waves kereste a szavakat, hogyan érzi magát. –Tudom, nem régóta gyakoroljuk a szeretetet egymás iránt és én tapasztalatlan vagyok. Én csak…úgy érzem te okkal nem lépted még át azt a bizonyos vonalat. És most olyan, mintha kényszerítve lennél rá. És én ezt nem akarom, így nem akarom, oké? Nem akarom, hogy kényszerből tedd.  
Nicole mélyet sóhajtott, és átgondolta barátnője szavait. Felismerte és elismerte Waverly hozzáállásának okát, igazságtartalmát. Leült az ágyra és intett a barnának, hogy csatlakozzon. Amikor Waverly leült mellé, kissé szembe fordult barátnőjével.  
-Nézd! Igazad van. Kényelmetlenül érzem magam. De az oka ennek inkább az, hogy ez a beszédtéma már 2 hete. Valóban nem léptem még át azt a vonalat, de nem feltétlenül azért, mert nem akartam. Egyszerűen nem volt soha olyan partnerem, akivel éreztem volna, hogy át akarom lépni, hogy meg akarom tenni. De te Waverly! TE más vagy! –Nicole mindkét kezével megfogja Waverly arcát és olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy szinte összeért az orruk. –Veled el tudnám képzelni. Veled meg szeretném tenni. Őszintén, már gondoltam rá.  
-Tényleg? – lepődött meg Waverly.  
-Igen, de mint mondtad, még nem régen vagyunk egymás életében intim módon, így nem mertem előhozakodni vele. Tudod, mindig úgy éreztem, hogy várok valakire, akivel ezt átélhetem, akivel igazán átélhetem. És most úgy érzem megtaláltam, megtaláltalak. – Waverly könnyei hullottak barátnője szavaitól. Annyira megérintette a vörös hajú. Ugyanolyan mély érzelmei voltak Nicole iránt, még soha nem érzett ilyen erős és odaadó szerelmet. Nicole mellett biztonságban érezte magát, úgy érezte megtalálta a lélek-párját, és most már teljes egésznek érezte életét- Soha nem szerettem senkit, ahogy téged szeretlek Waverly Earp- fejezte be Nicole.  
Waverly érzelmei extázisába esett, és vadul megcsókolta a vörös hajút. Csókolóztak, és a barna szíve ugrott, amikor érezte, hogy a csókot ugyanolyan intenzíven viszonozza barátnője. Kezeit nyakához szorította, a bársonyos nyelve úgy érezte, mintha selyem lenne a sajátja ellen. Majd megszakítva magát, apró csókokkal halmozta a tiszt arcát és ajkait. És minden csók között mormogta, hogy „szeretlek” . 

Valahol Purgatory határában

Bár 2 hete folyamatosan kutattak, sajnos Purgatory a rejtekhelyek városa volt. A sok-sok generációnyi revenant épített magának rejtekhelyet a mindenkori örökösök elől. A legtöbbjük még mai napig rejtve van annak ellenére, hogy a BBD rengeteg revenantot felkutatott már. Létezett egy alagút rendszer, amelyet még BoBo alakítatott ki a Ward Earp idejében. És ez az alagút Purgatory keleti határától egészen a városközpontig húzódott. Csak néhány revenant tudott róla, csak azok, akik BoBo közeli emberei voltak. Ennek az alagút rendszernek az határhoz közeli részén húzódott meg a 2 keresett férfi.  
-Dave, meddig akarsz még itt rohadni? –türelmetlenkedett Ron.  
\- Maradj a seggeden haver, vagy azt akarod, hogy az örökös megajándékozzon a szemed közé egy golyóval? Hallottad a híreket, most vadásznak ránk, és a kis vöröset meg a tanyán őrzik, mint a húsvéti tojást. Most úgyse férnénk hozzá.  
Kopogás hallatszik az szoba korhadt ajtaján. A két férfi felkapja a fegyverét, és az ajtó irányába céloz.  
-Ki az?-kérdezte Dave.  
-John! Csak én vagyok Dave! Híreket hoztam. –kiabálta az ajtó mögött álló férfi.  
-Gyere be!  
John belépett, és amikor észrevette, hogy még mindig fegyvert szegeznek rá lassította mozdulatait.  
-Nem követtek?-kérdezte Ron és kinézett az alagútba megbizonyosodni, hogy tényleg egyedül van a férfi.  
-Nem, dehogy! Figyeltem! – nyugtatta őket John.  
-Mit akarsz mondani?-kérdezte Dave.  
-Még mindig a tanyán tartják a nőt, ahogy a hajtóvadászat is tart még ellenetek. De a minap kihallgattam a két Earp testvért a kávézóban, és arról beszéltek, hogy nem tudják sokáig rejtegetni a tisztet, mert a kis vörös nagyon türelmetlen. –adta a jelentést a férfi.  
-Türelmetlen mi? Tudok én egy-két módszert, hogy a türelmét megnyerjem…mondjuk egy életre- nevette Dave.  
-Nem tudom mit jelent ez a tiszt az örökösnek, de be van zsongva mióta megfenyegettétek. Mi olyan különleges benne?- kérdezte John.  
\- Nekünk a vére annyira különleges. - A te kérdésed helyesen inkább az, hogy kinek annyira különleges. Ha megérinted az örökös testvérének gyenge pontját, akkor egyidejűleg megérinted az örökös gyenge pontját is. –mondta Ron.  
-Oké, figyeld tovább őket, és ha bármilyen változás lesz, jelezd. –mondta Dave.  
John bólintott és kilépett a szobából vissza az alagútba.  
-Most mi van? Itt akarsz tovább várni!?- hitetlenkedett Ron.  
-Oh, ne aggódj barátom! Ha nem bújik elő hamarosan magától, majd kényszerítjük rá, hogy előbújjon. –mondta Dave.


End file.
